The present disclosure relates to a sheet conveying device that conveys a sheet while holding the sheet on a conveyance belt by suction attraction and electrostatic attraction, and relates to an image forming apparatus.
Inkjet recording apparatuses (an example of image forming apparatuses) in which ink is ejected from a recording head onto a sheet to record an image are generally known. As a type of the inkjet recording apparatuses, there is a so-called line-head type inkjet recording apparatus including recording heads for respective colors arranged along a sheet conveyance path. The inkjet recording apparatus of this type incorporates a sheet conveying device that conveys a sheet by means of a conveyance belt while the sheet is facing an ink ejection surface of each recording head, and inks are ejected from the respective recording heads onto the sheet being conveyed.
In addition, a configuration is known in which a sheet is held on a conveyance belt by electrostatic attraction by forming an alternating charge pattern in the conveyance belt while the sheet is held on the conveyance belt by suction attraction by suctioning the sheet through a plurality of belt openings formed in the conveyance belt. In the configuration using suction attraction, a conveyance plate having a plurality of platen openings is provided below the conveyance belt. Then, air is suctioned through the platen openings and the belt openings from the back surface side of the conveyance plate, whereby the sheet is attracted to the conveyance belt.
Moreover, a configuration is known in which suction attraction is used for a center portion in a width direction perpendicular to a conveyance direction of a sheet by a conveyance belt, and electrostatic attraction is used for end portions in the width direction to attract the sheet to the conveyance belt.